Essentially we planned to select a sample of workers matched by income and objectives, and to select from this sample two sub-groups, one high and one low in job satisfaction. We then planned to study in depth these two groups in order to find out whether enjoyment of work could be explained in terms of the worker being able to restructure subjectively the objective work conditions, so as to make the job enjoyable. Our hypotheses were based on a model of enjoyable activities derived from project years 01 and 02. It is expected that the study will yield information as to a) what objective conditions of the work situation produce enjoyment and alienation, respectively; b) what subjective processes are used to turn alienating work situations into enjoyable ones; c) what personality types, or early experimental syndromes are conducive to autotelic activity, i.e. the ability to find enjoyment in routine situations.